Dodgerladdin
Cast: *Aladdin - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Princess Jasmine - Rita (Oliver and Company) *Genie - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Jafar - Scarface (Animals of the Farting Wood) *lago - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Abu - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *The Magic Carpet - Catbus *The Sultan - Francis (Oliver and Company) *Rajah - Einstein (Oliver and Company) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul - Pound (Space Jam) *Razoul's Guards - Blanko Bang, Bupkus, and Nawt (Space Jam) *The Peddler - Timon (The Lion King) *The Magic Lamp as itself *Gazeem The Thief - Scar (The Lion King) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Georgette, Lady, and Dixie (Lady and the Tramp) *The Balcon Harem Girls - Vixey (The Fox and The Hound), Adult Nala (The Lion King), and Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *The Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Mahra (Jungle Cubs) *Ugly Fat Woman - Shenzi (The Lion King) *Two Hungry Chillden - Fievel (An American Tail) and Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Prince Achmed - Steele (Balto) *Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Balto and Boris (Balto) *Boy Watting An Apple - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Farouk The Apple Seller - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Old Jafar - Chief (The Fox and The Hound) *Elephant Abu as Himself *Flamingo of One as Himself *Gigantic Genie - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Rajah as Cub - Scamp (Lady and The Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Cheerleader Genies as Themselves *Snake Jafar - Red Claw (The Land Before Time) *Genie Jafar - Hellhound (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *The Black Lamp as itsef Scenes *Dodgerladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark of Night *Dodgerladdin Part 2 - Dodger On The Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Dodgerladdin Part 3 - Dodger Fights With Steele/"One Jump Ahead (Repise) *Dodgerladdin Part 4 - Princess Rita's Dream *Dodgerladdin Part 5 - Scarface and Francis' Conversation/Rita Runs Away *Dodgerladdin Part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Scarface's Evil Plan *Dodgerladdin Part 7 - Dodger Arrested (Part 1) *Dodgerladdin Part 8 - Dodger Arrested (Part 2) *Dodgerladdin Part 9 - Dodger Escapes with a Dog *Dodgerladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Dodgerladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Dodgerladdin Part 12 - The All Power Pongo (Part 1; Friend Like Me) *Dodgerladdin Part 13 - The All Power Pongo (Part 2) *Dodgerladdin Part 14 - Francis Upbraids Scarface *Dodgerladdin Part 15 - Dodger's First Wish *Dodgerladdin Part 16 - Scarface Make his Move/"Prince Dodger" *Dodgerladdin Part 17 - Francis Rides on Catbus *Dodgerladdin Part 18 - Dodger Argues With Pongo/Dodger Goes To Rita *Dodgerladdin Part 19 - Do You Trust Me\"A Whole New World" *Dodgerladdin Part 20 - Dodger Alamost Spills The Beans/Dodger and Rita's Kiss *Dodgerladdin Part 21 - Dodger Gets Ambushed/Pongo Saves Dodger's Life *Dodgerladdin Part 22 - Scarface Gets Exposed *Dodgerladdin Part 23 - Dodger's Depression/Sebastian Steals Lamp *Dodgerladdin Part 24 - Francis' Anncement/Pongo's New Master is Scarface *Dodgerladdin Part 25 - Scarface's Dark Wishes/Prince Dodger (Reprise) *Dodgerladdin Part 26 - The End of The Earth *Dodgerladdin Part 27 - Dodger vs. Scarface (Part 1) *Dodgerladdin Part 28 - Dodger vs. Scarface (Part 2) *Dodgerladdin Part 29 - Dodger vs. Scarface (Part 3) *Dodgerladdin Part 30 - Happy End in Agrabah *Dodgerladdin Part 31 - End Credits Movie'' ''Used *Aladdin (1992) Clips From Movies/TV Shows'' ''Featured: *Oliver and Company *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians 2 The Adventure of Patch In Londen *101 Dalmatians The VT Show *The Animals of Farthing Wood *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid 2 Return to The Sea *The Little Mermaid 3 Ariel's Begening *The Little Mermaid (TV Show) *The Lion King *The Great Mouse Detective *An Amrican Tail *Balto *Space Jam *All Dogs Go To Heaven *All Dogs Go To Heaven *The Land Before Time TV Show *Cats Don't Dance *Lady and The Tramp *The Fox and The Hound *The Fox and The Hound 2 *Jungle Cubs *My Nienghbor Totoro Quotes: *Dodger/Aladdin: Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly dinosaur!? *Scarface/Jafar: A Dinosaur am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how... *Red Claw/Snake Jafar: Dinosaur-like can I can beeeee! *Dodger/Aladdin: Pongo! Pongo! Pongo has more power than you'll ever have! *Red Claw/Snake Jafar: What!? *Dodger/Aladdin: He gave you your power, he can take it away! *Pongo/Genie: Dodger, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this? *Dodger/Aladdin: Face it Scarface, you're still just second best! *Red Claw/Snake Jafar: You're Right His Power Doesn't Excist Of My Own But Not For Long *Pongo/Genie: That Dog is crazy, He's a little punch drunk, One too many hits with the dinosaur. *Red Claw/Snake Jafar: Slave I make my third wish! I wish to be an all-powerful Pongo! *Pongo/Genie: All right, your wish is my command. Way to go, Al. *Hellhound/Genie Jafar: Yes, yes the power! The absolute POWER! *Rita/Jasmine: What have you done? *Dodger/Aladdin: Trust Me! *Hellhound/Genie Jafar: The universe is mine to command, to control! *Dodger/Aladdin: Not so fast, Scarface! Aren't you forgetting something? *Hellhound/Genie Jafar: Huh? *Dodger/Aladdin: You wanna to be the Genie? You got it! *Hellhound/Genie Jafar: What!? *Dodger/Aladdin: And Everything's Goes With it! *Hellhound/Genie Jafar: No! NOOOO!!! Trailer *Dodgerladdin Trailer/Transcript Photo Cast Scarface as Jafar Scar as Gazeem Category:Dodger'sPartyFan2570 Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs